Carbon-based fossil fuels provide a huge amount of energy, in particular electrical, thermal or mechanical energy. Along with power generation the fuel combustion generates various reaction products such as nitrogen oxides, carbon oxides and sulphur oxides. In the past, it was acceptable to allow flue gas discharge from electric utilities and industrial operations directly into the atmosphere without further treatment of the flue gas. However, with increasing evidence about environmental damage linked to, for example, the acidification of the atmosphere as a result of sulphur oxide emissions, and the risk of adverse climate change from global warming due to greenhouse gas emissions, flue gas treatment to mitigate emissions with pollution abatement techniques have become more important to comply to regulations and air quality standards. Current technologies for flue gas treatment involve resource and energy intensive processes.